


Dc smut stories

by LycanpiricRebel



Category: DC Universe Online, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycanpiricRebel/pseuds/LycanpiricRebel
Summary: Smut.  Dc . Nuff said





	Dc smut stories

Bane busted a fat venom nut inside killer crocs mouth as harley pummeled his ass with her mallet.

Harley moaned with pain as Crocs scaly cock plunged into her, scales lifting and cutting her ass while bane sucked himself off.

Catwoman waltzed in whip hanging out her (from the handle) and swinging round as she watched everyone in the room gain stripes like a zebra, but in a shade of red.

Harley turned while crocs cum showered her as bane picked catwoman up, taking the whip and pushing until it was gone. Then he stretched her out.

Freeze froze his balls, slapping firefly's burnt tits and harley, Croc, bane, catwoman and the joker started manpiling two face.

Riddler just sat in the corner wondering what was happening.

They all turned to see the riddler become the fiddler after dead shot and deathstroke touch tips, then they slammed him to the wall.


End file.
